One Hand, One Heart
by LitchfieldandLightningScars
Summary: Lorna introduces Nicky to her favourite film when Litchfield plays West Side Story one Movie Night. Title taken from the song One Hand, One Heart from West Side Story Nicky/Lorna


******Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from the writing and plot. Everything is credit to Orange is the New Black (and some West Side Story too).**

**Just an idea that popped into my head while I was at work today. The title is also the title of a West Side Story song. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**One Hand, One Heart**

* * *

Placing her tray of food next to Norma, Nicky slouched down with a sigh. Today had been a long fucking day. Luschek had been in a horrible mood and had acted like the CO's, which he didn't normally do. The majority of women wore the same expression as Nicky. It was clear that today had been an exhausting day for everyone. Nicky was looking forward to an empty chapel tonight, just her and her radio. She could zone out with her music before she had to go back to her cube. And she wouldn't be disturbed since it was movie night in Litchfield, so nearly everyone would be there.

'NICHOLS!' Fork halfway to her mouth, Nicky jumped at the sound, the food spilling onto the table. She spun in her seat, eyes searching for the source of that unmistakeable and beautiful accent. She spotted Morello, her eyes wide and alive, a huge grin on her flushed face. A CO glared at her for the loud shout but left it at that. Even they looked like they couldn't wait for the day to end. Lorna walked very quickly with her head held high towards Nicky.

'What the fuck? What's happened to you kid?' Lorna beamed and sat next to her on the bench. She placed her hand on Nicky's thigh and squeezed it tight.

'_West Side Story_ is playing for movie night tonight!' The excitement in her voice was infectious. She lifted the spirits of everybody at the table. Nicky smiled incredulously. She couldn't believe how excited the girl was about this – she had never seen her so animated. But she was adorable when she was happy. And her accent became even stronger than usual. 'You finally get to see it Nicky! And you get to see it _with me_! Oh, I'm so happy, this is the longest I have _ever_ gone without watching it. You're all coming too right?' She looked around at Big Boo, Norma, Yoga Jones and Piper. They all looked at each other, amusement clear on their faces. Norma nodded, smiling at Lorna's expectant face. Yoga Jones nodded at her.

'I never miss movie night, Morello.' Lorna grinned at her and Norma and then looked suddenly shocked.

'Wait. Everyone has seen it before, right? I know you haven't Nicky, but that will change tonight!' Everyone shook their heads in unison.

'What! But it's a _classic_!' Lorna's voice went a pitch higher. Boo shook her head.

'Well, the thing is Morello, you already fucking ruined it for me didn't you?' Despite the harsh words, Boo's tone of voice was joking. 'Don't you remember the whole 'knifes' argument?' Lorna raised an eyebrow sarcastically.

'That's exactly why you should watch it, so you can know that I was right and see that 'knifes' is a real word.' Boo shook her head again and, laughing, went back to her food. Lorna turned to Piper, singing her name.

'Chapman…' Piper couldn't help but smile at Morello. She always ended up smiling at her; Lorna was such a breath of fresh air in here. 'You look like you would LOVE _West Side Story_.' Nicky laughed the dirty, throaty laugh she had when she was in good spirits and found something hilarious. She thought the opposite of Lorna. Although Piper looked like a 'girly girl' like Lorna was, Nicky had figured out pretty soon after the blonde arrived that she was not. She was pretty sure Piper liked musicals as much as she did. And Nicky did not. Under no circumstance would she watch a musical.

Well, maybe under no circumstance was a bit far. When the gorgeous, charming, adorably excited Lorna Morello wanted you to see it with her, you never said no.

* * *

Nicky was sat in her bunk whilst waiting for the movie night to start. Lorna appeared from behind the wall just as Nicky realised she had to sit through two hours of spontaneous bursting into song.

'Not long now Nichols!' The beaming smile was back. Nicky tried to stop herself from grinning back but ended up compromising with a slight smile. Lorna clambered on the bed to sit at the side of Nicky.

'Am I really gonna have to sit with you as you sing and dance along to fucking _West Side Story_?' Lorna nodded enthusiastically. Nicky rolled her eyes. 'And what if I say no, huh? What then, Morello?' A wicked glint flashed in Lorna's eyes, one that Nicky had not seen there for a while. Lorna leaned into her, placing her hands on Nicky's thighs.

'You won't say no. And if you did, then I would just have to make you come with me.' Nicky smirked.

'I'd like to see you try.' Lorna had flipped over onto Nicky's legs, unable to stay still in the hyper mood she was in. She laid her head in Nicky's lap, a playful look on her face, her hands pulling gently on Nicky's wild hair.

'Oh please, Nichols, I don't even have to. You won't admit it, but you _want_ to watch it with me.' Nicky's hands wandered, one on Lorna's stomach and the other on her cheek.

'Oh yeah?' Nicky bent down, leaning her face towards Lorna's. A roguish look upon her face, she whispered to her. 'You really think that do you kid?' Lorna pouted arrogantly and nodded. Nicky raised an eyebrow and swiftly moved both hands to Lorna's hips, tickling her mercilessly. Lorna let out a squeal of shock, her body jerking out of control as she tried to push Nicky's hands off her sensitive body. 'You still think I'm gonna watch it with you?' Despite the uncompromising tickling, Lorna nodded, laughing and squirming. 'Really? Still think so? You sticking with that answer Morello?' She struggled to speak through the laughing and the playful pain running through her body because of Nicky. She answered between breaths.

'No! No! Nicky stop, okay, okay!' Nicky moved her hands away, laughing at how red Lorna's face had turned. Lorna was still giggling and catching her breath back. Stroking a strand of dark hair from Lorna's forehead, she found herself uncontrollably grinning at the girl. She could feel her eyes crinkling at the corners. She couldn't believe her hard exterior could be taken down by a single person.

'Hey, I hate to ruin the moment kid, but we're not gonna get a decent view if we don't go down now.' Lorna lifted her body into a sitting position before bounding up off the bed and straightening out her top. Tilting her head to one side, the petite brunette held out a hand to Nicky. Taking hold of it, she pulled herself up, standing only a couple of inches away from her. Lorna proudly stared at Nicky.

'I knew you wanted to watch the film.' She muttered before walking out of the cube, grasping Nicky's hand and dragging her with her.

* * *

They had found a few seats in the second row. Nicky sat at the end, her arm draped over Lorna's shoulders. Lorna was sat very straight, alert and attentive. They had their own earphones in because Lorna had refused to share.

'Why would I listen to my favourite film with one ear when I could listen with two?' she had stated incredulously when Nicky had suggested sharing.

Yoga Jones sat on the other side of Lorna, followed by Norma, Big Boo and Piper. Red hardly ever came to movie nights, and this was no exception, regardless of how much Lorna had tried to persuade her.

Lorna was already miming all the words to every scene. Nicky was bored. But she kept track of what was happening for when Lorna questioned her about it later. Although she did keep stealing glances at her, watching her hands and body move in the same way the characters did, watching her expression mirror the actor's on screen. When the performance of _America_ started, Nicky realised for definite where Lorna's ignorant stereotypes of the Hispanics in prison came from. She shook her head at how the girl soaked up this film's cultural representations like a sponge and didn't question anything. Nicky also couldn't help noticing how Lorna had clearly based her hair style slightly off the protagonist, Maria.

Nicky tapped her earphones in confusion. Why was the volume getting louder? Pulling one out, she realised the problem wasn't her earphones. Lorna was singing really loudly and _really badly_. As much as she cared for Lorna, she didn't care for her singing, and fuck was she ruining the character Anita's rendition of _America_.

This dreadful singing carried on throughout. Nicky could feel the other women staring at Lorna, who was completely oblivious to everyone and everything other than her beloved film.

It was during _I Feel Pretty_ that Nicky realised Lorna really needed to hold in her musical urges. She elbowed both Nicky and Yoga Jones throughout her enthusiastic, seated version of the dance steps. Nicky heard nothing through her earphones, only Lorna's high-pitched singing. Looking around, she saw many angry faces. Directly in front of them, Flaca stood and faced the CO.

'I can't watch this fucking movie while this dumb bitch sings like a fucking dying cat! Aren't you gonna kick her out?' She swore in Spanish at Lorna who was standing in annoyance, trying to make Flaca sit down and move out of the way of the screen.

'Alright! Inmate, out.' Lorna looked horrified.

'Me?'

'Yes, inmate, you. Out Morello.'

'But-'

'Out now or you'll get a shot.' Tears swimming in her anger filled eyes, Lorna glared at Flaca and shoved past Nicky to leave. Nicky followed her out, running after her.

'Lorna! Wait up!'

'She had no fucking right, I was just enjoying myself, you know? Since when was happiness fucking illegal.' She had stopped in her tracks, wiping her eyes.

'Come on, let's go calm down huh?' Lorna nodded. Lacing their fingers together, she took Lorna to the chapel. Nicky slumped down onto the raised platform at the front, watching Lorna pace up and down.

'I didn't even get to see my favourite song and my favourite part and we were _so close_.' Nicky had an idea.

'Why don't you show me?' Lorna stopped and looked at Nicky with confusion. Nicky sat up straighter. 'Hey, I never got to see the last half of your favourite film kid. I need to know what happens, right?' She smiled encouragingly. 'So, what happens with Maria and this…Tony?' Lorna nodded. 'Right. So what happens to Maria and Tony?'

'Well, Tony goes over to see Maria at the shop, you know the one where she just sang _I Feel Pretty_? And then there's another song. My favourite song.'

'How's it go then, this song?' Lorna looked down, uncomfortable. 'Ah, come on, you're not going shy on me now Lorna!' Nicky stood and walked over to her, cupping Lorna's face and lifting it up so they were both at eye level. Lorna smiled.

'Tony takes Maria's hand. And they say their vows to each other.' Lorna slipped her hand into Nicky's and shifted so they were stood side by side. She began to quote the scene. Nicky looked at her as she stared straight ahead and recited it from memory.

'"I, Anton, take thee, Maria. I, Maria, take thee, Anton. For richer, for poorer. In sickness and in health. To love and to honour. To hold and to keep. From each sun, to each moon. From tomorrow, to tomorrow. From now, to forever. Til death do us part.'"

Lorna looked at Nicky, who hadnt taken her eyes off her since she started. She pulled Nicky's hand up and mimed placing a ring on her finger.

"'With this ring, I thee wed.'" She looked at Nicky expectantly. Luckily, she realised what she was waiting for. She mimed placing a ring on Lorna's finger as Lorna carried on quoting.

"'With this ring, I thee wed."'

Lorna gently kept hold of Nicky's hand but looked forward again so she didn't face her anymore. She began whispering the song lyrics so quietly that Nicky herself could barely hear her. She was hardly even singing them.

"'_Make of our hands, one hand, Make of our hearts, one heart, Make of our vows, one last vow, Only death will part us now, Make of our lives, one life, Day after day, one life, Now it begins, now we start, One hand, one heart, Even death won't part us now._'"

Neither woman made a sound after she softly whispered the last line. Lorna held Nicky's hand tighter and nervously turned to face her, her heart beating fast. Nicky swallowed the lump in her throat, trying to ignore the sound of her own breathing. Lorna slowly leaned her face in towards Nicky's. Looking up into the slightly taller girl's eyes, she broke the silence.

'Nicky. Do you remember what you said to me, on the stairs that day, after Chri-'. She stopped herself. She didn't need to bring him up. 'I said that no one would ever love me, and you said-'

'I do.' Nicky's voice was also quiet. Lorna smiled.

'I do too. Love _you_, I mean, not me, oh god, I'm sor-' Before she could get any more flustered with her words, Nicky cupped Lorna's reddening face in both hands and gently pressed her lips against hers. She felt Lorna place her hands softly on her waist. Her lips were so delicate. Nicky didn't want this to be like when they had sex just for the fun of it. She wanted this moment to be unique. This was their first kiss. They never crossed that boundary when they were having sex, because it was too personal and intimate. And Nicky wanted to savour the fact they were kissing because now, they both _wanted_ it to be personal, to be intimate. To be more than a casual fling.

Nicky pulled away from the kiss and rested their foreheads together.

'I do, Lorna Morello.' She said gently, tenderly kissing between her eyes.

'I do too, Nicky Nichols.' Lorna whispered. 'I do too.'

* * *

**Author's Note: Please leave a review of any comments or criticisms – I really enjoyed writing this - it was so good to write a cute Nicky/Lorna story for a change, and a bonus I got West Side Story into it since I love that too!**


End file.
